<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One More Monster Crawled Inside by Charles_A_Brooks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897268">One More Monster Crawled Inside</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_A_Brooks/pseuds/Charles_A_Brooks'>Charles_A_Brooks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Identity Issues, Secret Identity, Torture</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_A_Brooks/pseuds/Charles_A_Brooks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt Scamander arrives in New York with his case full of fantastic creatures- a demiguise, occamies, a thunderbird, and, most importantly, one frightened and determined Newt Scamander.<br/>----<br/>He began to pour water into the teacups. At Newt’s completely incredulous expression, he flashed a quick smile and looked away. “Tea?” He asked although he had already begun to steep the teabags.<br/>“Who are you?” Newt asked in lieu of an answer.<br/>“Newt Scamander,” the intruder replied, voice suddenly shy and gentle, doe eyes peeking at Newt, “pleased to meet you.”</p>
<p>----</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introductions I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The storm circled above Newt’s head and poured a layer of snow onto his bare skin. There was a puddle of water by his face where his warm breath had passed, and his skin was damp from the slow melt caused by what little body warmth he had remaining. Petrificus totalus was typically cast by inexperienced schoolboys in their beginning dueling classes; the effects would last until the counterspell was applied, or until the willpower of the afflicted party overcame the magic of the practitioner. Newt had been lying face-first in the snow for quite some time now. He felt certain that the caster meant for him to die of the cold, as his thick blue coat, mustard vest, and white button-up shirt had all been removed. </p>
<p>Magic rippled throughout the suitcase habitats, the wards expressing a delayed reaction to the intruder, and Frank let out an alarm call, the distant rumble of thunder responding to his distress. Newt listened through the patter of rain and caught the sound of the intruder rifling through the contents of the shed. He thought of poor Picket, who was still in his coat pocket and now within reach of some criminal, and of the occamy eggs that were near hatching. He desperately tried to twitch his fingers, open his clenched jaw, wiggle his toes, anything. </p>
<p>The intruder became silent. Then, footsteps on the soft dirt path that lead to the tundra habitat, where Newt was busy being buried by the snow of his own creation. Newt’s breath quickened. He blinked hard, hopeful that the movement would break the rest of his body into freedom, but it did not. The intruder arrived at the habitat. They stood over Newt for a long moment.</p>
<p>A hand against the back of Newt’s knee startled him into blinking again. His eyes rolled, seeing nothing but white. The hand brushed away some of the snow that had built up and began searching at Newt’s ankles until it caught against lace, which it set about neatly undoing. Both boots were removed, and socks quickly after. The cold sank its teeth into Newt’s exposed toes. When the hand went to the back of Newt’s waistband, Newt became abruptly frightened for more than just his life. The hand passed forward to reach for his belt buckle, but Newt was quite firmly pressed into the ground, so the intruder used one arm to lift his stiff, unmoving hips and the other to undo the buckle. The belt came free with a leather snap and Newt was gently released. A firm, calloused palm pressed against his lower back.</p>
<p>“Don’t be afraid,” a male voice soothed. Newt blinked in surprise once more- he recognized the voice. “I’m not going to hurt you, Mr. Scamander.” Quiet, amicable, British, with the slightest lisp that suggested the speaker might stutter when nervous. </p>
<p>That was Newt’s voice. </p>
<p>The intruder gripped Newt by the hips and turned him over so that he could look himself in the face. Newt flicked his gaze away from his own dewy eyes. The intruder was wearing Newt’s shirt, vest, and coat, from which Picket peeped a little sound of uneasy confusion. </p>
<p>“I’m terribly sorry to be rude,” the intruder continued. He tilted his head to catch Newt’s eye and the subtle deep itch of a ligimence spell was the only sign of magic. Newt shut his eyes in defiance, but whatever it was the intruder was looking for in that brief glance he seemed to have found, as he stopped looming over Newt and wandered off through the habitat toward the obscurus. This was a powerful wizard (or witch, Newt reasoned to himself). Two spells had been cast since the arrival of intruder, each silently and wandlessly, one a mild hex and the other a complicated and powerful spell.</p>
<p>Newt’s wand was pressed uncomfortably against his hip where he lay. Despite taking his clothing, the intruder had not bothered to disarm Newt, further evidence that Newt would be left to die in the cold. </p>
<p>His wand! Newt’s gaze flickered. He was not the most capable at wandless magic, but if his wand was in contact with his body, there was no need for wandless magic at all. Wordless magic was difficult but not impossible. Especially not if the only magic he needed to cast was the counterspell to a mild hex. He focused on the point of contact between his wand and his body and shut his eyes, determination coursing through his mind. He thought of Picket. Dougal. Frank. </p>
<p>Movement returned to his limbs in a rush. Newt scrambled to his bare feet, feeling the odd tingle of cold-induced numbness in his fingers and toes. He reached into his pocket and whipped out his wand as he turned to face the intruder and the obscurus. The intruder blinked at him, and Newt blinked back, disoriented by the sight of what was not quite a mirror image. “Oh, clever lad,” the intruder said. </p>
<p>“Stupefy!” Newt barked out, pouring all his power into that one simple spell. The intruder had yet to reveal a wand, and Newt silently hoped that the surprise would be enough to catch him off guard. It was not. Another silent, wordless spell and a shield dispersed Newt’s overpowered jet of magic with ease. </p>
<p>A brief skirmish followed. Newt turned out the loser, his wand discarded in the far corner of the tundra habitat and his arms and legs bound in conjured chains. <br/>“You truly love them, don’t you?” The intruder said. He grabbed the chains and hefted Newt into a fireman’s carry, ignoring Newt’s yelp of pain as the metal bit across bare skin. “Such a valiant effort. Consider me impressed.” He began the trek out of the habitat. Warmth returned to Newt’s limbs as they left the storm behind, and he fought the looming sense of relief, knowing that the intruder might have yet worse plans than an icy death. </p>
<p>They came to a stop in the shed, where the intruder dumped Newt onto the makeshift sofa. The general clutter hadn’t been hindered or helped by the intruder’s previous riffling- the only sign of his interference was the open journals and notebooks scattered on the desk, some from as far back as Newt’s time in Hogwarts when he began logging the behavioral patterns of unicorns.</p>
<p>Now that his arms were free of Newt’s weight, the intruder began to shuffle around the shed. He pulled out two teacups and set about heating a kettle. </p>
<p>“When I heard about your studies, I had to meet you,” the intruder said. “My previous dealings with breeders and tamers have all been… unpleasant, so forgive me for the intention of leaving you to freeze to death. I assumed you were lacking in talent or sophistication of any kind. Your little demonstration makes it clear I underestimated you. For that, I apologize.”</p>
<p>He began to pour water in the teacups. At Newt’s completely incredulous expression, he flashed a quick smile and looked away. “Tea?” He asked although he had already begun to steep the teabags.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Newt asked in leu of an answer.  </p>
<p>“Newt Scamander,” the intruder replied, voice suddenly shy and gentle, doe eyes peeking at Newt, “pleased to meet you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Curious Case</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Agent Tina Goldstein meets a mysterious magizoologist at the bank.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tina Goldstein was outside a bank surveying the Barebones family on Director Graves’ orders when she saw the man. He stood out to her as a wizard immediately. His radiant red hair, brilliant blue coat, and contrastingly battered case set him apart from the muted grey crowd. He seemed unnervingly focused on Credence, the Barebones boy that was handing out fliers to the crowd, and when Tina shifted closer his gaze flickered to her mouth and away without meeting her stare. He knew she was magical. He knew there was something up with the Barebones family, just like Director Graves had been saying there might be. Tina decided to bring the man in for questioning, and at that same instance, the man decided to dart away in a hurry.</p><p>Tina mumbled a curse and tried to separate herself from the press of the crowd. The man vanished in the direction of the bank, so Tina followed him, the remains of her hotdog discarded on the pavement. His long legs and obvious disregard for the attention he was garnering gave him an advantage over Tina’s trained appreciation for subtly. In a matter of minutes, Tina had lost the man to the depths of the bank.</p><p>She spun on one heel. The plain characteristics of the everyday bank swarm should have let the mystery wizard stand out like a dragon in a field of sheep, but he appeared to have vanished into thin air, and Tina worried that he might have disapparated while she could not see him. She chewed on her bottom lip anxiously and began to prowl through the bank, head held low and gaze flicking back and forth across the room.</p><p>A hand grasped her elbow and she squeaked. She white-knuckled her wand and tilted her head, ready to hex the wizard that would dare run from her and sneak up behind her all in the same hour, an entire bank of nomaj people be damned. Her fiery gaze met round hazel for the first time.</p><p>“Please,” the man said, “don’t overreact. I need your help.”</p><p>Tina’s glare softened. The man’s voice was genuine, with a stutter and a lisp and a thick English accent. A lost European wizard amid the strange depths of New York was not uncommon, although it hardly explained his strange behavior, which he continued to exhibit by ushering Tina into a secluded corner, that rough brown case still hanging in his free hand.</p><p>“What do you mean, you need my help?” Tina whisper yelled. “Why were you running from me? Who are you?”</p><p>“Newt Scamander, and you are?” He flashed a brief smile at her and offered a hand for her to shake, which she ignored.</p><p>“Agent Tina Goldstein,” she snapped, flashing her badge. “You have disrupted my investigation-“</p><p>“Into the Barebones?” Scamander interrupted.</p><p>“-AND I am going to take you into custody. Do you have all of your documents at MACUSA in order and ready to be examined?” She continued.</p><p>“Agent Goldstein,” Scamander said, stepping into her space, hands fluttering uncertainly as though he wanted to put them on her shoulders but lacked the conviction to do so, “I don’t have any documents at MACUSA. That’s why I ran from you.” Tina gave him a look that projected her thoughts on that point but did not say anything.</p><p>“I did not have time for MACUSA. I am a magizoologist, I work with endangered or “dangerous” creatures, and I received word that there is a creature of an extreme rarity here,” he pointed at the floor to emphasize his point, “in New York City.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you report this?” Tina asked. She crossed her arms.</p><p>“The MACUSA policies on “dark” creatures are hardly conducive toward conservation,” Scamander said with a wry grin. “There is only one other of this creature’s kind. To let it die out unstudied, unknown, unheard?”</p><p>“What does this have to do with the Barebones family?” Tina asked.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Scamander said, “but I’m going to find out.”</p><p>Tina looked him up and down. He stood quietly, like a startled deer with all his long legs and loose arms, and the clothing underneath his blue coat displayed the wear and tear of a hardworking life, something that Tina could appreciate. His gaze was no longer on her face but his eyes remained genuine; they were the eyes of a man who intended to save a creature, legality be damned.</p><p>“Why are you telling me all this?” Tina asked.</p><p>“I already explained,” Scamander met her gaze yet again, “I need your help.”</p><p>They both looked at each other for a long moment. Tina tried to convince herself that the right thing to do was to arrest him and take the information straight to Director Graves. Her curiosity, however, demanded that she continue to investigate, and she knew that once the case was known to involve magical creatures it would be moved outside of her reach.</p><p>“Alright,” she said.</p><p>The battered brown case shuddered in Scamander’s grip. He flashed an innocent smile and Tina groaned, knowing that this strange interaction in the bank was hardly the last mystery that she would be uncovering.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Welcome, everyone! Please, let me know what you think by leaving a kudos or a review. This idea has been lingering in the back of my mind for a while, and now I'm finally determined to release it on the world.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>